Digimon Boarding School
by LilyMomoandKukai
Summary: join the digimon boading school! all you have to do is fill out the form! This was inspired by Jayce Signmorou's fic. Digimon Academy! Check it out! Yeah suck at summaries but anyways enjoy! DISCONTINUED UNTIL INSPIRATION COMES BACK SOOO SORRY!
1. Enroll in the Digimon Boarding School

**Lily: Yo what's up people of fanfic?**

**Momo: hey we are back from our camping trip. It was pretty cool…**

**Lily: so onto the business! Mo and I are doing one of those fanfics where you readers submit your OCs and we write and now the opening! This was inspired by ****Jayce Signmorou's fanfic **_**Digimon Academy! **_**Check it out! **__

Hello people! I am Honey! And I am Jake. We are the opening a Digimon Boarding School! So if you want to become a student here just fill out the form below.

Student Entry Form

Name:

Age & Gender:

Appearance (clothing as well):

Personality:

Digivice:

Digimon (you can have more than one but four is the limit you can make up one but give a good description!):

Digimon Personality:

Digimon Evolution line:

Bio of both you and digimon:

Facts (basically anything interesting about you or your digimon):

That's the form! So anyway these are the teachers here at the Boarding School. Well there are many teachers here but the main ones you will mostly see are myself (Jake), Honey, Cassia G., Cory, and Jay. Then there's the dean, Safi. If you need help don't be afraid to come to us.

**Lily: So send an OC to help this school get started!**

**Momo: If you were confused I am Honey and Lily is Jake.**

**Lily: Shut up! Anyways send an OC by PM or comment (preferably PM) and look forward to more chapters! **


	2. Meeting some students

Two people stepped off of a plane with two digimon. One boy and one girl, both are fourteen. The boy had straight jet black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black T-Shirt and dark blue jeans and black shoes with skull designs on them. He looked over to the girl. She had bright gray eyes and beautiful white hair pulled into two pigtails. She's wearing a white dress-like shirt with khaki shorts and white running sneakers with dove designs on them. Both of them were pretty attractive.

"You ready Lucimon?" the girl asked the digimon next to her.

"Of course Ella," Lucimon answered. Lucimon is a girl version of Lucemon. She had long blonde hair, wings like Lucemon and a long flowing white dress. She had blue eyes and light pink blush along her cheeks.

"How 'bout you two?" Ella asked the boy and his digimon.

"Always ready," they answered. The boy's digimon is a Dracmon.

"Great! Saiger lets make sure we both do our best!" Ella exclaimed smiling.

"Sure," the boy, Saiger replied "Come on I think the office is this way."

The next person to step off the plane was another girl, Crystal Wells. Crystal is fourteen and has turquoise eyes, dark brown hair that touches her midback. She's wearing a dark blue singlet and mini demin shorts, and has stylish knee high black boots on. She has a large and noticeable scare that starts from her left eyebrow to middle of her cheek, she looks around 20 years old and is extremely skinny and muscular is she is around the average height of a 17 year old person.

"All right we're finally here!" her digimon Syakomon said jumping up in the air.

"I thought I was going to be air sick," Tanemon, her other digimon, said falling back onto the ground.

"Come on I think the office for the entrance stuff is that way," She said picking Tanemon and her bags up. They walked off into the direction Saiger and Ella walked off.

Chris Anderson walked off the plane and stretched out. Chris is 15 about to turn sixteen in two and a half months. His height is 5.9; he has tannish skin and gray/green eyes, a good body build up, and medium blonde hair. He wore white sneakers, black jeans, a green T-shirt with black markings, with a white zip-up hoodie, unzipped, over his shirt, and has a necklace with a photo of his grandma in it.

Next to him stood Liollmon, his digimon. "Chris," Liollmon began "which way do you think we should go?"

"Follow the brunette," he replied "But hurry I need to get away from the crazy cat girl." After saying that they turned to face Keiko Matsunami. They took off running.

She stared at them for a while then turned back to face Leormon & Mikemon. Keiko was 5ft 9 with her boots on and 5ft 6 without them on. She dyed her hair green with spikes. She has a curvy body, dark eyes surrounded by eye liner, and wears deep red lipstick. She wore a form fitting corset dress, fishnet leggings, and black platform boots.

"What was with-whatever?" She said shaking her head "This school is gonna be the awesomest!" She did a rock star pose.

"Oh yeah, we are gonna kick digi-butt!" Mikemon said jumping up.

"Come on let's find the office," Leormon said walking up behind the two others.

"…."

"You do know where the office is right?"

"Well….um…you see I kinda forgot…..Hehe?" she said staring at her feet.

"Oh I'll show to the office," Honey said smiling.

"Yahoo! We're saved!" Keiko shouted pumping her fist in the air. Honey sweat dropped.

"By the way I'm one of the lead teachers here!" Honey said happily.

"Kewl," Mikemon said. They followed her toward the office.

Saiger and Ella stood in the doorway with their digimon. A boy with black hair and a green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and red Nikes stood in office welcoming them in. He was six ft. two "Hello, I'm Jake! Welcome to the Digimon Boarding School."

"I'm Saiger and this is Ella," Saiger said motioning toward them "and these are our digimon Dracmon and Lucimon."

Jake nodded. "What digivices do you two have?"

"It tells time, Analyzes digimon, compass/radar function, map function, communication function, and of course does Digivolution," Ella replied "but we don't know the real name for them." Saiger's was black and Ella's was white.

"Oh I see," Jake said biting his lip "Well Cassia G. will show you two to your rooms. CASSIA!"

A girl with red hair pulled back into a ponytail stepping into the office. She wore a sky blue t-shirt and pink short-shorts. "Follow me," she said.

Next into the office was Crystal. Jake welcomed her and introducing himself. "So your digimon partners are Syakomon and Tanemon? What's your digivice?"

"It's the original digivice but it also acts like a mobile phone and I can also swipe cards with it," she replied. Her eyes watched Jake's digimon, Phantomon.

"Oh okay well Cassia should be back soon to show you to your room. Ah there she is, Cassia show Miss Wells to her room," Jake said.

"Sure come with me," she replied leading them out of the room.

The next ones into the office were Chris and Liollmon. They were doubled over breathing heavily. "We made it," Liollmon said out of breath.

"Hello I'm Jake and you two must be Chris Anderson and his partner Liollmon," Jake said.

"What kind of digivice do you two have?" he asked.

"It's a yellow and black D-3," Chris said.

Jake nodded "Cassia G. show these two to their room."

"Again but I already led three people," Cassia whined. Jake gave her a death glare and she flinched. "On the other had I could use some more exercise. Come on Chris, Liollmon." Jake nodded in approval and faced the other people coming in.

"Hi Jake!" Honey said "I found Keiko and her partners lost so I brought them over!"

"Thanks Honey," Jake said "Anyway you are Keiko Matsunami, huh? Nice to meet you."

Keiko gasped "How do you know my name!"

Jake sweat dropped. "I read your entry form. These are your partners…"

"Mikemon and Leormon!" Keiko said smiling.

"Digivice?" Jake asked.

Keiko was lost for a moment until Leormon explained that he meant what her digivice was.

"It's the digivice burst," she said.

"Good now Cassia come show Keiko to her room," Jake said.

"Why meeeee," she whined "Honey is already here and I've been running all over campus finding the kid's rooms!"

"Because Honey showed Keiko here with no one asking her!" Jake retorted. He flashed another death glare.

Cassia moaned. "Come on Keiko follow me," she said sadly.

Ella stood in her room trying to decide which bed she should get.

"The single one, top bunk, or lower bunk?" She asked Lucimon.

"I don't know," Lucimon said putting her hand on her left hip.

They were interrupted by the door opening. Crystal stood there with Tanemon and Syakomon. Ella smiled brightly.

"Hi I'm Ella and this is Lucimon!" she greeted them.

Crystal stared at her for a moment then spoke, "Um hi I'm Crystal."

"I'm Syakomon!" she exclaimed.

"I'm Tanemon," Tanemon said shyly hiding behind Crystal's legs.

"Which bed do you want?" Ella asked.

"I'll take the top one," Crystal said.

"Oh okay I'm going to take the single one," Ella said.

Saiger sat on the top bunk of the bunk bed in his room. He had unpacked and was telling ghost stories to Dracmon.

"And then-" Saiger was cut off when the door opened and light flooded the room.

"What's with the lights?" a male voice asked. Chris's figure appeared and he turned on the lights.

Chris looked up at Saiger glaring at him.

"What!" Chris demanded.

"I was in the middle of telling a ghost story," Saiger said.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He walked over to the single bed with Liollmon at his heels.

"Hey Cassia! Guess what?" Keiko asked for the millionth time.

"What," Cassia said with no emotion.

"I like cats!" Keiko said giggling. Leormon and Mikemon did a faceplam while Cassia cursed Jake's name.

"Hey Cassia! Guess what?" Keiko said now for the millionth and one time.

"YOU LIKE CATS I GET IT!" Cassia screamed at Keiko.

Keiko turned red then back to her regular color. "Someone's a Meany!" Keiko said pointing at Cassia.

Cassia sweat dropped. "Why me, Jake, why me!"

Cassia saw the room Keiko was assigned to and smiled. "Finally!" she screamed "Keiko that's your room now go!"

Keiko stared at Cassia as she ran away. Keiko shrugged.

She opened the door and saw two girls. One with white hair was brushing a blonde digimon's hair. The other was lying down on the floor. When she opened the door both of them stared.

Keiko grinned widely, "HI I'm Keiko and this is Leormon and Mikemon! And guess what I like cats!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ella!" Ella said "and this is Lucimon!" Lucimon waved.

"Crystal," she said pointing to herself "Tanemon," she pointed to Tanemon "and Syakomon" she said pointing at Syakomon.

"I wonder who else is coming here," Ella asked them.

**Lily: Chapter done! Special thanks to ****Jayce Signmorou, Daio Lover, ChrisssQ, and S garuru () for sending in the first students!**

**Momo: Great now send OCs PM or review (preferably PM).**

**Lily: ChrisssQ I hope you don't mind but I put Chris a year younger for the story he will be 16 though in future chapters. **


	3. Metting more students and fudgeballs!

**Momo: *sitting at computer playing game and dies* Awwww**

**Lily: *walks in with platter if sushi and two sprites* what are you doing?**

**Momo: Umm nothing *fails at hiding screen***

**Lily: You were playing the world's easiest game!**

**Momo: yes but it's really hard I don't know why they call it the world's easiest game when I keep dying on level seven.**

**Lily: You baka! Move I need to start writing! People are waiting!**

**Momo: fine Meany!**

Now it was 5 a.m. and everyone was asleep but another plane had just arrived.

Christian Nightingale (age 15) was the first off the plane. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Finally here," he said. Christian was 6'3 with a slim but muscular build, pale skin, sapphire blue eyes and ear length shaggy jet black hair. He's wearing a light blue polo shirt under a black hoody, black jeans and navy converses. Next to him stood (or at least tried) were Lopmon, Flamon, and Impmon.

"Impmon get up!" Lopmon said shaking him slightly.

"Huh what? Is the movie marathon on yet?" Impmon asked lying back down.

"Oh man," Flamon said shaking his head slowly.

"Come on guys I think the entrance is this way," Christian said pointing one way.

The next one's out were Zoey Misaki (age 13) and her partners Gaomon, Renamon, and Dracomon. Zoey has long black hair with red streaks that are in a ponytail and sapphire eyes. She has sided bangs. She is normal height, weight, and size for her age. She has pale fair skin. She's wearing a dark red baseball cap, brown gloves, black short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, red short sleeve jacket, black and white sneakers, and a silver pendant that she get from her mother. She has a black card holder to hold her cards and a belt hidden under her shirt. She's skinny for someone who loves to eat. Her digivice is on her belt and side of her jeans.

"Yay we are here! That was a long plane ride," Dracomon said falling onto the grass.

"I know but come on let's follow that guy," Zoey said pointing toward Christian. They walked off in the direction Christian walked in.

Jara Kira Ryuu (age 16) walked off next with Gabumon, Wizardmon, and Sorcermon. 'Kira' as she liked to be called had long black hair, lightly tanned skin, and silvery blue eyes. She is about 5'7. She wore white shorts, a blue tank top, and a white military style jacket, with black knee high converse, and a silver locket.

"Gabumon which was is it?" Kira asked him.

"I'm not sure," Gabumon said biting his lip.

"Follow the girl," Wizardmon said.

Sorcermon gave Wizardmon a glare seeing how he was not too trusting towards other people but he followed them despite his thoughts.

Alvin Lizard (age 11) hoped off the plane and landed on the grass with a thud. "Finally!" he shouted. Alvin has red hair with black streaks in it 5 ft. 1. He has blue jeans, a red t shirt and an un-zipped jacket colored a crimson red with a black line in the middle. He wears red and black sneakers and red and black goggles. Dorumon, Guilmon, and Renamon followed him.

"Yahoo! That plane ride felt like it would never end!" Guilmon and Dorumon said at the same time "Jinx!" They broke out into laughter.

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Renamon which way is the office?" Renamon pointed in one way silently. Alvin nodded and motioned for them to follow. "By the way Renamon I knew that. I was just testing you to see If you knew."

Kira Anderson (age 13) and her digimon Salamon and Muchomon walked off. Kira was 5ft 3. She had shoulder-length black hair which was tied into a side ponytail, and electric blue eyes. She wears a short sleeved red hoodie and a white tank-top underneath, also wearing denim capris, a black belt which has her digivice holder, and black converse. She also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves and a forest green pendant.

"Yay, we have arrived!" Kira A. shouted. Salamon and Muchomon winced.

"Can you be a little quieter?" Salamon asked her.

"Oh sorry guys I forgot it was like 5 a.m." she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hey come on let's follow the Red Head," Muchomon said walking off. The other two followed.

"I'm hungry can we get food?" Muchomon asked them.

"Same here," Kira A. answered.

Alexis Kosher Pure (age 15) was the last one to come out with two Paomon. She wore a cameo t-shirt, with some Bermuda shorts, and some all-stars. She has long, blonde hair, and has green eyes. She has a really muscular body, although, she seems to keep her feminine shape.

"Blade, Katie? Are you two awake?" Alexis asked them.

"Nope," they answered.

"Good let's see, I think we should go this way," she said walking behind Kira A.

Christian reached the office with Zoey. Jake eyed the two and introduced himself. "So your digimon are…"

Christian spoke first, "Lopmon, Impmon, and Flamon."

"Renamon, Dracomon, and Gaomon," she said pointing towards them.

"And your digivices?" Jake continued.

"An ice blue and silver D3," Christian said.

"A dark blue and black D-Power," Zoey said. Jake nodded.

He pulled out a walkie-talkie and pushed a button. "Hello Cassia come in Cassia," he said into the receiver.

"Huh, what the fudge balls!" her voice could be heard on the other end.

"Get these kids and take them into their bed rooms, oh and bring me some fudge balls, I'm hungry now," Jake said calmly.

"WHAT! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING CALL HONEY SHE'S ALWAYS UP AT THIS TIME!" Cassia screamed.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Now please."

"Fine," she mumbled.

Both kids were a little shocked at what had just happened. Jake just smiled.

Five more minutes and two others came in, Jara and Kira A.

"You two must be Jara and Kira?" Jake asked.

"Kira, I like to be called Kira," Jara said.

"So Kira R. and Kira A., huh?" He inquired.

They nodded. "Your partners are…."

"Gabumon, Sorcermon, and Wizardmon," Kira R. said stiffly.

"Salamon and Muchomon," Kira A. said smiling.

"And your digivices?"

"A white and red D-Power with a black strap the Original digivice," Kira A. said.

"The original digivice, white and blue," Kira R. said.

"I'm here, wait!" Alvin's voice said. Alvin appeared and doubled over.

"You must be Alvin huh?" Jake asked.

Alvin nodded. "My digimon are…..Dorumon…..Guilmon…..and Rena…mon, digivice… is a red and black one with the X hazard on back, original," He said between breathes. Alexis walked through with Blade and Katie in her arms along with her bags.

"Hi there, I'm Alexis and these are my digimon Paomon, Katie and Blade," Alexis said putting both of the digimon down "My digivice is the D-power, Black and white."

"Good and thank you," Jake said. He glanced at his watch "Where is Cassia?"

"Here, I'm here!" Cassia shouted as she burst through the doors panting, holding two boxes full of fudge balls.

"Oh good you brought fudge balls, thank you Cassia," Jake smiled.

"Welcome so all these kids are going to school here?" Cassia asked.

"Why else would we be in here?" Zoey asked her eating a fudge ball.

Kira A. and Muchomon were stuffing their faces full of fudge balls grunting at some points. They all ate until fudge balls were no longer there.

"Come on kids I'll show you to your rooms," Cassia said wiping fudge off her cheek. Everyone followed her out of the room.

"OW!" Christian shouted. Everyone turned to see him crash into a wall "Who put that there?"

Almost everyone broke into laughter, everyone but Kira R.

Now it was 10 a.m. and Saiger and Chris woke up to find another boy in their room.

"Dracmon who is it?" Saiger asked him.

"I don't know, Saiger," he answered taking a step back.

Flamon woke up to see Liollmon looking at him.

"Wha!" they said jumping back.

Christian woke up and stared at the two boys for a while.

"Why are you in our room?" Chris asked.

"I guess I'm your new roommate, Christian," he said.

"I'm Chris and this is Liollmon," Chris said.

"Flamon, Lopmon, and Impmon," Christian said.

"Saiger and Dracmon," Saiger said with a small smile on his face.

The boys and their digimon heard a noise in the room near theirs.

"Why did do that?" Crystal screamed.

"Do what?" Keiko asked clearly confused.

"You poured water all over my head, when I was sleeping!" she retorted.

Ella stood in the middle of the two girls trying to get them to stop.

At that moment the three boys, Kira A., Kira R., and Zoey stood in their doorway. Zoey rolled her eyes and walked in.

"What are you two doing?" she asked them.

"That cat loving bozo, poured water all over my head when I was sleeping!" Crystal spat.

"I did?" Keiko wondered.

Crystal got flames in her eyes and lifted up her fist.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Safi (age 18) and Cory (age 18 ½) standing next to each other. Safi was about 5 ft. 11 and Cory was 4 ft. 11 feet. Safi had pink hair in two long pigtails being held in place by two bright red bows and blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a pink bow, a pink skirt that went up to mid-thigh, with pink high-tops. Cory was looked slightly more childish with short messy blonde hair, blue eyes, dark blue t-shirt, and jeans, with blue all-stars.

"Who are you two?" Kira A. asked.

"I'm Safi, the dean here," Safi said looking around at all of them.

"And I'm Cory, Honey's older brother, and I teach building relationships with your digimon!" Cory said smiling.

They all stood there watching the two teachers. "Cory you remind me of Miskuni or Honey from Ouran High School Host Club!" Impmon said snickering.

"I'm not that short!" Cory said.

"Anyways Crystal, Keiko come with me. The rest of you go run off or something classes don't start for two days do something!" Safi said taking Crystal and Keiko with her. Cory followed them.

"Thanks a ton Crystal! Thanks to you we meet two more teachers here!" Keiko said smiling.

Alexis watched the four of them walk off. "That Keiko's funny don't ya think?" she asked Blade and Katie. They nodded smiling.

**Lily: Another chapter done! Yahoo!**

**Momo: thanks to all you people who've sent in OCs! We are still accepting so don't be shy!**

**Lily: and I will be updating the frontier story soon!**

**Momo: I help out at times!**

**Lily: anyways R&R!**


	4. Crystal and Chris

**Lily: Yo my peeps!**

**Momo: hey-ooo! SUGAR RUSH!**

**Lily: ignore the crazy blonde. So in this chap. There might be a little romance-y stuff because Momo wanted there to be some. This is Crystal's chapter everyone will eventually have their own chapter. **

**Momo: *vibrating violently* I randomly chose it!**

**Lily: Oh and for the people who have recently submitted OCs they will appear in the next chapter, sorry about that.**

Crystal sat on a chair, fuming. _That crazy cat girl, Keiko, because of her I have detention! And she's not even here! _Crystal thought. She was going to run around the school for some exercise before school started tomorrow. Safi looked up from the book she was reading and glanced at the clock in the room. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Crystal your detention is over. You may leave," Safi said trying to hold in her happiness.

Crystal smiled and bolted out of the room. She stopped by her room to put on running gear. She saw that Ella and Lucimon were gone. She shrugged it off.

Crystal now had on a black and blue track suit with blue all-stars. Her digimon were sleeping and she didn't want to wake them for a jog so she let them sleep.

On her way out she tripped on her own feet. She braced for the pain of her body colliding with the carpeted floor. But it never came, to replace it were two arms holding her. She lifted up her face to see Chris looking at her. "Sorry about that I guess I wasn't looking," she blabbered laughing slightly. Chris had a small part of a smile tug on the corner of his lips, but any trace of it disappeared.

**123321**

Crystal had been jogging around school for about 15 minutes but she wanted to go longer. On her fifth lap she heard a noise and looked off into that direction. _Crashness!_

Crystal was now sprawled out on the floor with someone on top of her. She opened her eyes to see someone's green/gray eyes looking into her turquoise orbs. She took a second to process what had just happened, but when she finally understood the situation her face turned as red as a tomato. She could feel her cheeks, forehead, and ears go red.

"Hey, if you don't mind could you…GET OFF ME!" she snapped, her voice had a shaky edge to it.

"Sorry `bout that," the voice that belonged to the person on top of her said.

She sat up and looked around. Her eyes fell on Chris Anderson. He stood up and held a hand up out to her. She stared at it for a couple of seconds until he spoke up, "You gonna take it or not?"

"Huh? Oh umm sure," she said trying to stay cool. As soon as she stood up her ankle had a jolt of pain that came back. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. When she tried to take a step the pain came back, but this time it was worse. She let out a small screech and fell to the ground in pain.

Chris got a small worried look on his face. "Crystal are you alright?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

"What do you think?" she said with a trace of sarcasm.

"How do we get you to the infirmary, is the question," he said biting his bottom lip. He was deep in thought while Crystal grimaced in pain. Chris snapped his fingers.

"I could carry you there," he said "but it's a long way there."

"I don't mind," Crystal said bitterly "just as long as my ankle stops hurting!"

Before Crystal could say anything else she was in Chris's arms, he was carrying her like a baby while her arms wound around his neck. Both of their faces were as red as tomatoes.

_Thank god pretty much everyone is at lunch!_ They thought.

But then out came Alvin and Keiko. Chris and Crystal's eyes grew wide as they watched the two walk towards Cassia's office.

_Please don't turn around, please don't turn around!_ Repeated several times in their heads. But since neither Crystal nor Chris have telepathic ability, Keiko turned around.

She looked at them with wide eyes as they shook their heads violently and put their fingers to their mouths. Keiko nodded and turned back to Alvin.

"Hey Alvin," Keiko said looking at him.

"What?" he asked briskly.

"Don't look behind us, there's nothing there!" she said happily, believing she had kept the two behind them a secret. She put a thumbs up behind her back.

"Really Keiko?" Alvin asked her turning around. For a second he had a blank look on his face, then he shouted, "WHAT THE? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? CHRIS CARRYING CRYSTAL?" Alvin shouted. His shouts, unfortunately, where heard by Cassia G. and Honey who ran to where Alvin was.

"What's going on here?" Cassia asked the four. When her eyes landed on Keiko she grimaced and shuttered.

"Hiya Cassie," Keiko said smiling.

"Honey you take cat girl and brainiac, I'll take the two C's," Cassia said rubbing her temples.

"Rodger!" Honey said giving Cassia a salute. Cassia shook her head at the 17 year old. 

"What's wrong here?" Cassia asked Chris. Crystal's face was buried in Chris's shirt from embarrassment.

"Crystal and I ran into each other, literally, and she hurt her ankle so I was taking her to the infirmary," Chris explained.

Cassia nodded her head, understanding what was going on and lead the two kids to the infirmary.

Cory was in the infirmary with another male. This one had short blue hair with black tips, dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and black Vans. He was 6 ft. 1. He turned around to see the three in the doorway.

"Hey Crystal, Hi Cassia," Cory said hoping up to them.

"You're Chris, right?" Cory asked Chris. He nodded. Cory smiled, "This is Jay!"

"Hello, what's going on here?" Jay asked.

"Crystal tripped and she hurt her ankle," Chris said with a trace of worry in his voice.

Jay nodded and instructed Chris to put Crystal on the soft table thing **(A/N sorry forgot what its called.)** so he could check her ankle. Crystal grimaced as Jay felt her ankle. Jay smiled while Chris gave him a small glare.

"Well?" Chris asked impatiently, continuing his glare.

"It's not broken or sprained! The rock must have put too much pressure on her ankle. It's just a little sore," Jay said smiling "But Chris could you help her back to her room? She just needs to rest it for a little."

He nodded and helped her onto her feet. Crystal grimaced but decided to walk.

"Why?" Chris asked her once they were in the hall.

"Why what?" she asked confused. _Oh god could did he see me grimace?_

"Why are you walking you should rest it," he explained.

"Oh that! Well you already carried me here and I would hate to make you carry me again!" she explained biting her bottom lip.

He shook his head, "You're really stupid ya know that?" said Chris with humor detected in his voice.

She glared at him, "Am not!"

"You kinda are," he retorted.

Honey's voice interrupted them, "Both of you stop acting like an old married couple!"

Their eyes widened and blush crept up onto their cheeks. Honey smirked, "Now Crystal stop being so stubborn! If your ankle needs to rest let Chris carry you."

"What about you?" Chris asked "Why don't you carry her?"

"I got my nails done and I can't lift more than 50 pounds," Honey said showing them her glitter-ified nails.

They shook their heads and Chris picked Crystal up. Again blush covered their cheeks.

**123321**

They finally got back to her room, tired, but without another run-in with Keiko and Alvin. "Um thanks Chris," she said looking down at her feet.

"Welcome," Chris answered. An awkward silence followed until:

"Crystal what happened to you!" Syakomon shouted when she saw her swollen ankle.

"Nothing!" she said jumping! Her digimon ushered her inside and onto her bed.

"Thanks again Chris!" she shouted.

He nodded and smiled. _That girl is kinda klutzy and a little cute at the same time-wait what am I thinking about?_

**123321**

**Lily: Did y'all like that?**

**Momo: *asleep on bed***

**Lily: She hit a sugar crash anyways sorry this took longer than I expected! R&R**

**Momo: Dancing with Takuya! *falls asleep again***

**Lily: -_-; Oh god.**


	5. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Hey readers this is Lily and Momo. We are so sorry about not updating but we have so much last school day stuff. I know we shouldn't be wasting a chapter on this but we don't have that much time to write this. I hope y'all reading are not mad at us! We will update way more this summer, promise.

We want to thank all of you reviewing and putting up with us. Even though we have received a couple of flames it doesn't matter! As long as you have enough heart to post flames or good reviews we love you all! Well Momo does anyway. We need some time to get everything down so don't worry. Oh and those of you reading and waiting for TOD with TMM don't worry it will be updated we are working on it! So one of these letters will be posted on We Get Sucked In and it will be answering some questions in the reviews, we are truly sorry.

Your Writer's,

Lily and Momo


End file.
